Need You Now
by ImJudyGarland
Summary: And this is why I kinda wouldn't mind a break up. They don't last, you know. True love always wins in the end.
1. Chapter 1

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

Jess lay flat on her back on the right side of her still-made bed, staring at the ceiling. She absently passed her iphone back and forth between her hands.

_You're doing it again. You're thinking about him._

Jess sighed heavily. It had only been a month since she and Nick had decided to break up. A month that included a two week avoidance period, followed by a Hi-how-are-you-I'm-good-well-I'll-see-you-around period, and ending with the _I can hang out with you now, as long as it's within the context of a group of two or more people_ stage.

Nick had moved into the recently vacated 4C. Schmidt had previously paid the landlord a non-refundable six month advance on his rent, and he offered the apartment to Nick until he could find another place to live. The day he moved out, Jess had spent the night at CeCe's on the pretense of a girl's weekend. Not willing to admit to anyone how painful it would be to watch Nick methodically extract himself from her life, one belonging at a time.

And now that he was gone, and things around the loft appeared to be moving back into some semblance of normalcy, she tried to follow along. But it just wasn't working.

On the surface, everything seemed fine. She was finally getting the hang of her new position as vice principal at her school. She still got to teach a couple art and creative writing classes a few times a week. And thanks to her increase in salary, she was living a semi-comfortable life financially. Her life was finally starting to live up to the image she had always had in her mind when she thought about her future. Independent, financially secure, happy in her work.

But the one thing that was not right was overshadowing everthing else, casting a pale of grey over all the good in her life. That one thing that was painfully obvious to her right now.

He was gone.

She lay on her side of the bed, running her hand across the cold, empty side where he used to lay every night. And it just felt wrong.

And she missed him. The way he always listened to her ramble on and on about her day, then offering to help her in some crazy, but sweet way. His full lips brushing against her forehead when he got home from a shift at the bar. His warm hand enveloping hers as they drifted off to sleep at night.

And the sex. Their sex, which was so incredible that, as she thought about it now, Jess had to squeeze her thighs together to contain her twirly-ness. She remembered firm lips, hot breath and an expert tongue. Fingers touching, stroking, gentle hands caressing and strong arms taking what was his. Bodies crashing against each other in the darkness, his arousal pressed urgently against her heat.

She thought about what he had said to her their last night together. They had already made the decision to end things. But it was three in the morning, and emotions were heightened with the knowledge that this would be their last chance to lose themselves in each other. So they gave in to one more night in each other's arms, Nick's heart racing as sighs and moans tumbled from her perfect lips. Lips that he suddenly couldn't get enough of, kissing her sweet mouth again and again.

And in the midst of their passion, he paused suddenly, whispering sadly in her ear, "It'll never be this good again."

Jess could't take it anymore. Breathless, she swiped her finger across the screen of her phone and pulled up his number, quickly pressing _Call_.

~N/J~

_I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

Nick lay in his bed, a beer resting between his legs as he rapidly flipped the cover of his cell phone open and closed. His hazy eyes tried to focus on the ceiling, the swirly patterns blurring in his slightly drunken state.

And that was the only familiar thing at the moment. The mildly oblivious feel of three shots of bourbon and two beers coursing through his bloodstream. Make that three now. He grabbed the bottle and tipped it up, swallowing the last of the amber liquid.

It didn't matter. All he could think about was Jess.

After the break up, he spent the first week mild to moderately drunk at least twelve hours a day. The other half of the day he was just plain hammered. He had Bob cover his shifts at the bar, and he just kind of disappeared inside the dark cave of his room, with nothing but four boxes of Twinkies, two large bottles of bourbon and a few six packs to get him through this.

After that week, he had emerged with the beginnings of a pretty impressive beard and not much else. Everything felt surreal. He lay on the left side of the bed, letting his head fall over towards her side. They had not spent one night apart since they got together, staying in her room or his every night. And when she moved into his room, every night was spent wrapped up in the arms of this amazing, sweet, sexy woman.

He tried not to remember, but his mind was all over the place and wouldn't listen to his half-hearted command not to think about her. Soft, red lips. Eyes as blue as...well, nothing. Nothing else on earth was that shade of blue.

And he thought about that last night with her. He remembered pressing her body down into his mattress, his arms resting on either side of her head, his eyes locked onto that brilliant azure hue that made his stomach drop as they intensely drew him in and held him, claimed him as hers. Only hers. But only for tonight.

They had made their choice, but the actual letting go part was a little bit tougher to follow through on. So they came together one more time, trying not to think that this was the last time they would touch each other's bodies, smell each other's skin, breathe each other's breath. Afterwards, he held her close, her head resting on his chest and he listened as she sobbed quietly.

He wanted her. Here with him. Nothing was right without her. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing but the phantom memories of her in his heart, in his life.

In his bed.

The intensity of their sex was nothing he had ever experienced before. Her mouth sliding over his mouth, her tongue melding with his. Her legs wrapping themselves around him, her warm hands grasping his cock, pumping it faster and faster until he wanted to beg for mercy. Her naked body pushing up against him as he thrusted into her again and again and again.

He flipped the top of his cell open and pulled up his contact list, the numbers next to her name swimming before his eyes. And yet he never felt clearer. He didn't care about anything else right now, he just needed her.

He pressed her number, watching as the call attempted to connect.

~N/J~

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind. For me it happens all the time._

_Busy signal. That's weird. She has call waiting. It's one in the morning, was she trying to call someone?_ The thought of her rebounding with one of her exes made his stomach clench.

_Missed call_ appeared across the screen. It was Jess. She was trying to call him. He sat up quickly and pressed her number again, hearing a regular ringing tone this time. A few moments later, her voice answered, "Hello?"

Nick paused a moment, the words stuck in his throat. "Je...uh, Jess? Hi. Hey. It's me, Nick."

Jess' voice was shaky, uncertain. "I know. I tried to call you a minute ago. It was busy."

Nick spoke fast, not wanting her to get the wrong idea. "I was trying to call you too. Me and you, both deciding to call each other at the same time, in the middle of the night. Weird, huh?"

Jess was quiet a moment. "Yeah, weird." She wasn't sure what to say. "So, you were calling me?"

Normally Nick would try to play dumb, which he wasn't, and act cool...which he wasn't. But his need to be with her was dominating every thought, every word. "I just...I want to see you. I need to see you. Can you come over? I just wanna talk. Can we please just talk, Jess?"

_Talk. Right. That's what was going to happen_. She didn't care that it was obvious what they both really wanted. "That's why I called, Nick. I wanted to see you too. I...I have to admit how strange it still is, sleeping alone. Without you. I know it's been a month, but it just doesn't feel anywhere close to normal yet."

"I know. I was thinking about that last night together...how amazing it was and I...I just...I miss you, Jess."

Jess felt hot tears burning her eyes, her voice catching in her throat when she tried to answer. "Me too, Nick. I miss you too."

"So...will you come over? Please Jess..." The longing in his voice was unmistakeable. It matched the desire swirling low in her belly right now.

Knowing him so well, she could tell that he was just this side of drunk. But she also knew him well enough that he was in control of himself at the moment.

And he wanted her. And she wanted him.

And this was a terrible idea.

"I'll be right there."

~N/J~

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

Jess slipped out the loft door and unconsciously tied her pink robe tighter around her waist as she slowly made her way over to Nick's, suddenly unsure of herself.

_What am I doing? This is a really bad idea. Why am I here?_

But intense need took over and drove her to reach up and quickly knock twice on his door. It immediately opened, and Nick stood in the doorway, green tee and grey sweatpants. His usual sleep attire. His beard was thicker, and his hair had grown out and stuck out wildly in all directions.

But all she could focus on was his eyes. Deep, dark brown. The way they looked her body up and down, undoubtedly noticing her short pink robe. She caught his gaze as it landed back on her eyes and held it there for a full minute.

Finally, Nick reached over and took her hand in his. She watched as he rubbed his thumb across the soft skin on the back of her hand, goosebumps appearing on her forearms.

Suddenly she threw herself into his arms, lips crashing together, her hands sliding up into his messy brown hair. Nick grabbed her around the waist and pulled her inside, slamming the door behind him as he picked her up bridal-style and carried her to his bed.

He laid her down gently on the mattress, and quickly lowered his body onto hers. He took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, his stomach jumping as she moaned against his lips. Tongues tangled together as he sucked on her mouth, his hands untying her robe and slipping inside to make contact with the bare skin of her stomach.

She flinched a little as his fingers skittered up her belly and began to gently stroke her nipples. Her mouth broke away from his and she whimpered repeatedly with each pass of his finger across what he knew was one of her most sensitive spots. "Nick...ohhh...so good."

Jess moved her hands under his shirt and ran them up and down his back, desperate to feel his warm skin again. Then she surprised him by moving them quickly down to cover the bulge in his pants, her hand squeezing him firmly there. Nick gasped and slid her flimsy robe off her shoulders, and she rose up, letting him pull it all the way down her arms. She fell back down on the bed, her naked body on full display now. Nick hastily tore his shirt and pants off, then lowered himself onto her again, attempting to press his body against every inch of hers.

His hands grasped her wrists and brought her arms up over her head, pinning her hands tightly against the pillow. And then everything stopped for a moment. Their shallow, ragged breathing the only sound as they stared into each other's eyes, dazed but fully aware of each other.

Nick eyes drifted down to her lips, then back again. "Jess...I missed this."

Tears welled up in her blue depths and her voice broke on sob. "Me too."

His hands let go of her wrists and trailed down her body, his fingers gently rubbing up and down her wet folds. She arched up into him as he methodically stroked her, and she felt the rush of moisture increase with each caress of his finger against her heat.

Reaching down between them, she closed her hands around his arousal, wanting him to feel as good as she felt right now. She lazily ran her index finger around the tip, then along the underside to that one patch of skin beneath his base that she knew drove him crazy. He threw his head back and moaned loudly as she teased her finger back and forth over that spot. "You like that, don't you Nicholas?"

He moaned louder, unable to think straight, words impossible right now. Control. He had to get control, or this was going to be over way too fast. Nick grabbed her hand, stopping her. He grasped her thighs, and pushed them apart, pinning her knees open as he quickly thrust himself inside her, her walls closing around him in an intense moment of pure insanity and bliss.

Jess was out of control, rocking her body helplessly up against him as he pushed and pulled himself in and out of her warmth. She dug her fingers into his shoulders, her nails leaving behind deep red marks. He buried his head in her neck, panting and moaning, then moved his mouth over to suck hard on her shoulder.

His beard was rough and scratched tantalizingly over her skin. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted it. Needed it. Breathlessly she whispered in his ear, gasping out the words, "Make me come, Nick...since you left...that's all I can think about." Nick immediately moved his thumb to her clit, rubbing furiously, bringing her rapidly to the edge as he continued to thrust into her.

In a gravely voice he whispered into her neck, "Jessica..." And suddenly, her pleasure took her over the edge, and she shuttered as the intense waves overwhelmed her. Her final cry brought him to his breaking point and he kept thrusting, drawing out his orgasm as long as he possibly could.

They collapsed against each other in exhaustion. Nick rested his head in the crook of her neck, his breath coming out in short bursts. Jess hugged him close, her arms around his neck, her hands running lazily through his hair.

Nick knew what came next. She would get up and leave soon. Go back to the loft, to her own room. And that would be it. They weren't together anymore. There was no reason for her to stay. But he didn't care about any of that right now. He just didn't care.

"Jess, don't go. Please. Just stay. Just for tonight. Please."

He knew that eventually she would have to leave again. And after tonight, it would be like losing her all over again. But for now, he justed wanted to be with her, to be close to her, to hold her while they slept. One more time.

"I'm here, Nick. I'll stay. Just hold me, please." His arms moved around her and she rested her head on his chest, clinging to him tightly. They both tried to fight sleep, knowing that it would just bring the morning more quickly.

Eventually, they fell into sleep, dreaming of a time when their love was only just beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

_Can we pretend we never left this fate, never lost it all, lost it all._

Nick turned over in bed and blindly reached for her, only to meet cold, empty space. _Well, what did you expect? Did you really think she was gonna stay all night this time?_

It had been three weeks.

Well, seven weeks. Seven weeks since they called it. Seven since he had her, since called her his. But three weeks since he touched her. Three weeks since they both went a little insane at 1am on a Saturday night. Three since they fell into his bed and let themselves fall back into each other again.

But just for one night, they had said. _Just stay, just for tonight_, he had all but begged her. And she stayed. She stayed and let him take her body like it still belonged to him. Stayed and let him hold her like that's what he would be doing for the rest of his life.

But the next morning they both knew she would be gone. And she was.

And they had both gone back to their post break-up lives, avoiding each other as much as possible and pretending to move on with their lives. But as much as he tried, Nick's mind kept wandering. To lips and cheeks, and smooth skin. Her bare body writhing beneath his. Her ragged breath hot on his neck as he pushed himself into her without mercy.

So, really, it wasn't his fault. Or at least it was just as much her fault as his.

That it had happened again. 23 days later. On a Tuesday. Nick stepped out of the elevator after a long, exhausting night manning the bar. And there she was, standing in front of her door. With him.

They all just stood there for about sixty seconds, just looking at each other, clearing their throats. Finally, Nick forced himself to speak. "Sam. It's been a long time."

"Yeah, man. Long time. Good to see you, Nick." Sam gripped Jess' hand a little tighter when he saw that Nick noticed him holding it. Jess stayed silent, avoiding looking at either one of them.

The tension was insane. Nick turned and moved toward his door, slowly, listening as Jess thanked Sam for a lovely evening and told him she would call him tomorrow. He slid his key in the door but stood still, listening as Sam got in the elevator. Waiting until the doors closed before he turned around and tried to get a glimpse of her before she went inside.

But she hadn't moved. Nick looked her up and down before letting out a quiet huff.

"What? What does that mean?" Jess crossed her arms and glared at him.

"What does _what_ mean, Jess?"

"That noise you just made. That _huff_. What did you think was going to happen, Nick? Did you think I was just going to be alone forever. We agreed Nick. We both agreed we needed to move on. So, well, that's what I'm trying to do, okay?"

"Moving on? It that what you're calling it? With _him_? Does the word _rebound_ mean anything at all to you Jess? Cuz seriously, jumping back in bed with Sam doesn't sound a whole lot like moving on to me!" Nick was yelling now, and he didn't care.

Jess hollered back at him, her voice echoing up and down the hallway. "I didn't jump back into bed with Sam! He texted me last night and asked to meet him for drinks. That's it. We met downtown, had a few, and he walked me back here after. But why is that any of your business Nick? We're broken up, remember?"

Nick stormed over to her and stopped inches from her face, his breath feathering across her cheeks as he struggled to get control of his anger. "Really, Jess? You don't think I remember? You and Sam, hooking up in the men's room at the bar? You with your legs hooked around him in the loft? The sound of him repeatedly banging you up against your bedroom wall night after night?"

"I did NOT sleep with him, Nick! Tonight is the first time I've seen him in over a year. It was just drinks! But once again, WHY IS THAT YOUR BUSINESS NOW?!" Jess was all out screaming, tears glistening in her eyes.

Nick eyes softened as he stared into hers. Deep dark blue when she was angry. "Because...he's not right for you Jess."

Jess paused a moment, her voice dropping a few decibals. "And what makes you think you can be the judge of what's right for me?" Jess held her breath, watching as his hand reached up to tentatively cup her cheek. "Because...I know you."

"Don't, Nick," Jess whispered against his lips half a second before they closed over hers. Before she leaned her body into his, let herself kiss him back. She didn't try to stop herself this time. Made no attempt at all to resist. Nick moaned lowly as he felt her hands slide up to his chest and stop to rest on his shoulders, her fingers gripping him tightly there. He pulled away and their eyes met.

Nick moved closer, pressed his forehead to hers, listening to her shallow breathing. "I know you." He kissed her cheek, then her mouth. "I know your body. I know what you want. What you need." He slid his arms around her waist, his hands moving lower to squeeze her ass cheeks. Jess gasped softly, pushing her forehead back onto his, harder this time. "Nick...please..."

~N/J~

_I need to feel you again, I need your lips on my skin, for one night I could be him, I could be better._

Nick moved his hands around to rest on her stomach, his mouth layering kisses up her neck, across her jaw before he pulled back and looked into her eyes again.

"Tell me to stop, Jess." He kissed her once on the lips, then moving back and pausing. "Tell me you don't want this." He kissed her again, then pulled back quickly. Giving her time to respond. To tell him to go away.

Instead she threw her body against his and kissed him hard. Nick grabbed her around the waist and pulled her toward the elevator, pressing the button blindly as his mouth attacked hers right back. The doors opened and he yanked her body closer, as they moved quickly inside. He picked her up and her legs wrapped tightly around him as the doors closed, enveloping them, the faint ding sounding as the starting bell.

His tongue pushed into her mouth and tangled sloppily with hers as her frantic hands ran up and down his back before sliding up in to his hair. He grunted loud against her lips and he loosened his grip on her legs, letting her down before his hands disappeared under her skirt, his fingers finding her wetness and rubbing her there harshly. "Uhhh..." Jess moaned while he played with her, his finger pushing in and out of her heat. She grabbed his arms and dug her nails into his flesh.

_Hold your breath, you make the perfect sounds, this what love is made of, baby you been missing out_

"Now, Nick." Jess couldn't think, couldn't breathe. Couldn't do anything until she felt him filling her up again. She quickly unbuckled his belt, unzipped him and pushed his jeans down his legs to the floor of the elevator. Nick grasped the straps of her dress and yanked them down, pulling it all the way down her body. Jess reached around and unclasped her bra, dropping it to the ground as she felt him grip her panties, ripping them apart in his attempt to get them off her as fast as possible. He picked her up and slammed them into the opposite wall, Jess moaning loudly as he pushed into her, then pulled out slowly, deliberately.

Jess barely had time to let out the breath she had sucked in when he suddenly pushed back insde her roughly, thrusting rapidly, pushing her body into the wall of the elevator over and over. Their pants and moans bounced off the opposing walls, escaping from their mouths then returning to echo in each other's ears.

Jess felt herself lose all control as she shattered around him. His name escaping from her wide open mouth, strangled and broken sent him following right after, and he kept thrusting, drawing out their pleasure as he held her limp body against the elevator wall.

Finally, he loosened his grip on her waist and she slid down his body to the floor. Jess grabbed her dress and draped it over herself, sitting with her back to the wall, trying to think, trying to breathe. Nick slumped down in front of her, his head in his hands as he also attempted to get control.

"Nick...what are we doing?" Jess kept her head down, avoiding eye contact. Avoiding the up-close-and-personal view of his naked body. He never did have a lot of modesty in that department, spending most of their bedroom time together sans clothing.

Nick took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh. "I don't know, Jess. I...I don't know."

"We had an agreement. Right? We agreed."

"Right. Yes. We agreed. Just friends." Nick sat close, staring at her mouth. "But...maybe we need a new agreement."

Jess eye rose up to meet his reluctantly. She didn't feel strong enough to have this conversation with him right now. Wasn't strong enough to look him in the eyes and say no to what she knew he was about to ask.

"Maybe we stay friends. But maybe, sometimes, we need an itch scratched." Nick looked down at her hand before he captured it in both of his. "And we scratch it."

Jess drew in a breath and held it, closing her eyes at the feel of his fingers gently playing with hers. "Nick...we can't...this isn't a good..."

"I know. It's a terrible idea. These things never work, right?" He reached up and cupped her chin, raising her head up to meet his gaze. "But it's you. And it's me. We're not like other people, Jess. We're different."

He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "If you don't want to, I understand. But...I think you want to." He leaned over and closed his lips over hers for a moment, then pulled away and looked at her again. "Staying away from each other clearly isn't working out very well for either of us."

Jess let out a shaky breath. Of course she wanted to. But that didn't change things between them. It wouldn't make any of this any easier to deal with. And would probably wind up hurting them both even more in process.

"We both want this, Jess. I think we should do this."

Jess stood up and pulled her dress on, slipping the straps over her shoulders, then grabbed her bra and underwear from the corner. Nick sat on the floor and watched her dress, then stand in front of the door, crumpling her underwear fiercely in her hands.

She pressed the button and when the doors opened she stepped out and turned around, leveling him with her gaze.

"Okay." And then she walked through the loft door, shutting it quickly.

Nick didn't move. He released a pent up breath and a laugh before collecting his clothes and then went into his apartment. "Okay. So, we're doing this."

Warning bells sounded in his brain. But he ignored them as he layed back in bed, instead replaying the sound of her deep sighs and cries of pleasure from ten minutes ago.

He was still drunk on it. And he was already hungry for more.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick sat across from Jess and bit the inside of his cheek hard, swallowing the metallic tang of blood that pooled in his mouth. Jess kept giving him random glances he couldn't read.

They had finally managed to get reservations to Picca, thanks to one of Coaches connections from his personal trainer days.

"Tonight? You got reservations for tonight? Man, that's impossible. That place is booked solid. I used every ounce of mojo in my possession on that hostess, and no dice." Winston's pride at being accepted in the police academy waned slightly at this unwelcomed ego jab.

"Dude, I used to train the girl's boyfriend. I texted him, and he asked her for a favor. No big deal, man. This is your night. It's all about you, Bish."

Nick felt his heart race as Jess shifted in her chair, holding the menu low enough that her upper boob was on display atop the heart-shaped neckline of her dress. _Damn, he loved upper boob._

It had been almost a week since their elevator encounter, since Jess had said okay to his suggestion of casual, _fwb_ hookups. He still couldn't believe she had agreed to it. When they decided to break up, it had seemed like the right thing to do. They were complete oppposites, they couldn't agree on anything and had nothing in common.

Except one thing.

And that one thing was all Nick could think about tonight. For the last week they hadn't crossed paths. Nick had suddenly been given extra shifts at the bar to cover for the new guy who had called in for the fourth night in a row. Jess was back into the new school year, and as the vice principal, her workload had doubled, keeping her working late hours every night.

Nick picked up his glass of Stoli, swirling it around a few times, waiting for her to look up. Her eyes lifted quickly at the sound of ice clinking, and landed on his, staying put this time.

Damn, he missed her. He wanted to listen to her stories about crazy middle school kids who passed out cigarettes to teachers and could drive you to Vegas. He wanted to pass her in the hallway on his way to the bathroom at 3 am, and see what weirdball pajamas she'd be wearing.

And he wanted to fuck her. He wanted it bad. A week was a long time. Too long. He kept his eyes on hers as he raised his glass to his lips and swallowed the remaining contents. Jess bit her bottom lip and watched as he lazily swiped his tongue over his lips to catch stray drops of liquid. She wanted him too, he could feel it. They knew each other so well, when desire sparked to life between them, there was just no hiding it.

Jess jumped up suddenly, her knees banging against the table as she moved back and stood behind her chair. "Uh, I um, I need to go the the ladies." Jess' slight eyebrow raise delivered her silent invitation to him to follow her.

_Challenge accepted_. Seconds later Nick got up so quickly that he completely knocked his chair on it's side.

"Whoa, Nick! This is a classy establishment. Manners, dude." Schmidt glared at him, clucking his tongue.

"I, ah...I need to...I'll be right back." _Nice, Nick. Why don't you just tell everybody what you're about to do. _

But his ability to care evaporated as he turned the corner and bumped into Jess, his hands grabbing her arms to steady himself. His chest was pressed hard against hers, and he stayed that way for a moment, looking into her eyes, a little uncertain.

"Jess, are you sure..." but she didn't give him time to finish as she grabbed his shirt and yanked him into the ladies room. The space was small, confined. Nick backed her up to the counter and quickly lifted her, setting her on top and moving himself between her legs. Jess grasped his shirt again, pulling him closer so that her chest was rested underneath his chin. She pushed up until he lowered his head, his lips making contact with the warm skin of her breasts. Jess let out a squeak when his tongue peeked out and drew a quick line down, down. His hands grabbed the top of her dress and he pulled it down, exposing her red lace bra. Jess leaned her head back against the mirror and held her breath as he slid his fingers under the straps and took the lacy material down to her waist.

Suddenly his mouth was all over her, covering every exposed inch of skin, his tongue teasing the tip of her right nipple. Jess' body went slack for a moment as she moaned his name, reveling in the familiar rush of pleasure that ran through her body.

Jess took his face in her hands and pulled him up, her mouth covering his mouth in hot, wet kisses. She opened her mouth wider as his tongue began to tangle with hers. Jess broke away and buried her head into his neck. Nick felt her hands move down and shakily unbuckle and unzip him, and he groaned when she closed her fingers around him and began to rub him up and down. "I missed you Nick. I missed you so bad."

Nick's backed away from her hands and practically ripped her panties down her legs, her thighs trembling uncontrollably as his hands moved back up under her skirt, his finger lazily drawing circles against her. "I've been thinking about you all week, Jess. Thinking about how wet you get when I touch you. The way you moan when I move inside you. Is that what you want now, Jess? You want me inside you?"

Jess whimpered against his mouth. "Yes...uh, yesssss...I want you inside me. Uhhh, Nick. Now. I need you right now."

Nick pushed the tip of his cock inside her slow, and then held back for a moment, waiting, barely holding onto control. But he wanted to hear her. Wanted to hear her beg him for it.

"Do you want it, Jess? Huh? Come on...tell me."

Jess threw her arms forcefully around his neck, her body rising up as manic need threatened to completely consume her. "Uhhhhh, Nick! Yes...I want it...please, I want it..."

Nick pushed into her quickly, his legs threatening to give out as the intense pleasure of her warmth closed around him. Jess whimpered as she adjusted to the feel of him filling her up inside. They found their usual rhythm and rocked against each other, Nick thrusting into her heat again and again. It wasn't long before he felt her teeting on the edge, and he moved his hand between them, his thumb rubbing fast against her clit.

His mouth closed over her earlobe and he whispered, "Come on, honey..." And then Jess came undone, her head slamming back into the mirror. Nick kept thrusting and followed after, his moans quieting down as the intense pleasure faded into an exhausted, blissful calm.

Nick pulled out out her and rested his hands on her waist, his forehead pressed against hers. "That was good."

Jess laughed quickly, breathless. "Yeah. Good. Real good work, mister."

Nick looked up and quirked an eyebrow at her. "Okay, so I guess we should..."

Jess sat up, rubbing her sore head. "Yeah, we better..."

Nick reached up and rubbed the back of her head. "Oh, sorry about that. Got a little carried away."

Jess looked into his eyes, holding his gaze a few seconds before urgent knocking on the door made her jump.

"Guys? Come on. We're starving out here. You can continue your carnal_, no strings attached_ activities _after_ we've eaten." Schmidt banged on the door again, turning and leaning up against his, crossing his arms across his chest and huffing loudly. "Animals."


End file.
